This disclosure relates to an orthopedic surgical device, and more particularly to an expandable reamer that can be introduced into a bone tunnel to remove areas of diseased bone.
Diseased areas of bone may need removed from patients suffering from bone degeneration. For example, treatment of Avascular Necrosis (AVN) of the hip is often performed on patients that may otherwise face prosthetic joint arthroplasty, which can be a relatively invasive procedure. Core decompression procedures have been used to remove areas of diseased bone. However, efforts have continued to develop improved procedures for removing areas of diseased bone.